Trustworthy: The Journey Begins
by OaklandRaidersGirl22
Summary: A new Warriors series! :D Yay! Streampaw is almost a warrior, but when her leader tells her all of his secrets, will she prove she's trustworthy, or can she not keep the smallest of secrets? A very dramatic story, and from my past books, sometimes I may skip ahead a bit, but I can edit chapters if you wish for me to go slower. Sometimes it's just how I write... Rated K
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gold wrapped her tail around her paws. "You're doing just fine my son." She purred to the dark brown tom.

"Mother, I feel uncomfortable with the safety of my Clan. How long until the Twolegs leave the greenest part of our territory?" He meowed, insecurely.

The golden she-cat glanced at me. "Echostar, you need to be patient. These GoldenClan cats have no control over Twolegs." Gold meowed. Echostar narrowed his eyes at the ground.

"I know. The Twolegs are threatening my Clan's territory space!" He meowed, half frustrated, half angry.

"What is going on?" A she-cat's voice interrupted. Echostar turned his head.

"What are you doing here Russetstar?" He asked. The dark ginger she-cat widened her eyes and purred in amusement.

"Coming to see my mother. And now my brother since you're here." She meowed. Echostar rolled his eyes.

"I do not refer to you as my sister. I think of you as another rival Clan leader." He growled. Russetstar looked offended.

"Smoke _told_ us to separate. We're still siblings with the same mother and father. How do you think Cavernstar or Blarestar would react if they were here?" She meowed, reasoning with Echostar.

"Offended. Highly offended I am Echostar." Cavernstar's deep voice said. Echostar couldn't tell if his brother was angry because Cavernstar's voice was always the same.

"Same. How could you say something like that?" Blarestar added.

Echostar sighed, as calm as possible. "Listen, I didn't mean it how it sounded. But we can't be best friends! The forest _needs_ to have four different Clans. We might be siblings, but we are rivals also. Our warriors fight. Some die. We cann_ot_ act friendly towards each other. When one of us dies, no one shall share that the first leaders of the Clans were related.

"I re_fuse_ to let my cats believe some mouse-brained betrayal stuff. So, I am leaving this 'brothers and sister' authority. I'm _not_ related to you, from here on out." Echostar remarked. His brothers and sister didn't reply. Gold looked surprised, but she did not disagree.

"Echostar, that was unnecessary. You are related to your rival siblings whether you like it or not. Now, everyone shut up. Cavernstar, Russetstar, Blarestar, leave. I need to speak to Echostar that none of you leaders will need to know. Go on, scat!" The she-cat scowled. Russetstar and her brothers left Echostar and their mother alone. When Gold made sure they were gone, she whacked Echostar on the side of his head. He backed away, recoiling.

"For GoldenClan's sake, why'd you do that?" He hissed. Gold rolled her eyes.

"You are acting exactly like your father when he denied you and your siblings as his kits. You should be ashamed. I wouldn't be surprised if their territories were suddenly larger than yours." Gold meowed.

"Well I didn't start it!" Echostar protested. Gold purred in amusement.

"You're such a mouse-brain. Of course you started it. Now, onto what you came here for…" The ground became bright and Echostar blinked as it felt he was falling. He was surrounded by light, it felt like he was being blinded.

_Four of your trustworthy warriors will darken and cats will be put in their places. Beware of the stare of the green eyed cat._ _For that will be solved from the top. _Someone whispered.

Echostar shot up, sweating beneath his pelt. Confusion and tons of questions swirled in his mind. The one that remained stuck in his paws was this one,

_Who is the green eyed cat? There are multiple green eyed cats in the forest._ He thought.


	2. Allegiances

**Allegiances**

EchoClan

Leader- **Echostar- **dark brown tom with light brown stripes

Deputy- **Clay-** gray she-cat with a scar that runs down the side of her face

Medicine Cat- **Shineblaze-** silver she-cat  
APPRENTICE, Lightfeather

Warriors- _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

**Windflare-** light gray tabby tom

**Tigercall-** dark brown tabby she-cat with white paws  
APPRENTICE, Oakpaw

**Honeyfeather-** golden brown she-cat with white fore paw

**Ashblaze- **blind silver tom

**Firefern-** dark ginger tom

**Frostbreath- **pure white tom with big blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, Streampaw

**Soarheart-** black and white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, Glisteningpaw

**Blacktail-** black tom with a white tail tip

**Scarclaw- **tabby tom

Apprentices- _(kits at least 6 moons old, in training to become warriors)_

**Lightfeather-** pale gray tom with amber eyes, medicine cat apprentice

**Oakpaw-** light brown she-cat with a silver back paw

**Streampaw-** silver-blue she-cat with white paws and green eyes

**Glisteningpaw-** dark brown tabby tom

Queens-_ (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

**Gingersprout-** pale ginger she-cat

**Berryfur-** silver she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Firefern's kits: (Lionkit, golden tom, and Yellowkit, bright golden she-kit)

Elders- (retired warriors or queens)

**Heavycough-** big gray tom with silver stripes

**Moonrise-** silver she-cat with blue eyes

CavernClan

Leader- **Cavernstar-** golden brown tom with white paws

Deputy- **Shimmerfall- **gray-silver tabby tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat-** Bitterstep-** reddish brown tom  
APPRENTICE, Dovepaw (white she-cat with gray patches)

Warriors- **Sootwhisker- **pale ginger she-cat

**Stormwhisper-** pale ginger tom

**Riverflow-** gray tom with a long black stripe going down his back  
APPRENTICE, Littlepaw (gray tabby tom with amber eyes)

**Hollowstone- **white she-cat

**Colorbreeze- **tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, Flamepaw (ginger she-cat)

**Airstrike- **blue-gray tom with white paws

**Stonegaze- **light gray tabby she-cat

**Leaftail- **black and white tom

Queens- **Sorrelfur- **brown she-cat

**Deerstripe-** brown she-cat with a white tail and white legs

Elders- **Loudstep- **tabby tom

RussetClan

Leader- **Russetstar**- dark ginger she-cat

Deputy- **Nightshine- **black tom with a white muzzle, white paws, and a gray underbelly

APPRENTICE, Dewpaw (pure white she-cat with long whiskers)

Medicine Cat- **Morningheart-** golden brown she-cat

Warriors- **Steppingstone-** big tabby tom with a torn ear

APPRENTICE, Sandpaw (light brown tabby she-cat)

**Galestorm-** light gray/white tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICE, Shrewpaw (pale golden she-cat with cream colored stripes

Elders- **Brightpool-** dark tabby tom

BlareClan

Leader- **Blarestar- **golden tabby tom

Deputy- **Thornlight- **cheerful grayish blue tom


	3. Chapter One

Chapter One

"Couldn't you have chosen a less complicated job for me to do?" Streampaw complained, as she tossed the used and old bedding into a hole.

Frostbreath purred. "You're an apprentice. All jobs will be complicated, unless you don't want to be a warrior." He meowed. Streampaw glared at her mentor and sighed.

"Of course I want to be a warrior. It's better than throwing some herbs at someone." She growled. Frostbreath shook his head.

"Medicine cats don't throw herbs at their patients." He meowed. Streampaw rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right! Did you _see_ Shineblaze yesterday? She was throwing berries and leaves at Lightfeather, telling him that those were the wrong herbs. They were all _over_ the place, and Oakpaw had to clean it up. It's so ridiculous. The silver-blue she-cat meowed. Frostbreath stifled a laugh.

"Streampaw, medicine cats help heal cats. Shineblaze was just frustrated because Lightfeather was being…well…"

"Himself? He's pretty stuck up." Streampaw meowed. Frostbreath narrowed his eyes at his apprentice.

"Be respectful. Lightfeather will be our only medicine cat when Shineblaze is gone." He meowed coldly. Streampaw shrugged.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll ever be a useless cat putting leaves all over someone's body." She meowed. Frostbreath grunted loudly.

"Hold your tongue Streampaw, or you'll be searching the elders for ticks for the rest of the week!" He growled. Streampaw immediately stopped talking. Frostbreath felt a twinge of sympathy for his apprentice. Streampaw tossed the last of the old bedding in the hole, and buried it.

"I'm going to gather fresh moss." Streampaw mumbled. She padded over to the mossy undergrowth, beside the tree. She sank her teeth in the moss, and pulled. When it didn't move, Streampaw padded over to Frostbreath.

"Can you help me get the moss? It won't budge." She asked.

Frostbreath nodded. "Sure, is it just stuck on something? Or is it tangled?" He asked. Streampaw rolled her eyes.

"Could you just help me?" She asked.

Frostbreath nodded. "Yes." Streampaw led him to the moss undergrowth.

Frostbreath sank his teeth in the moss and pulled. When it didn't move, he looked to his apprentice. "On three. One, two, three!" Streampaw and Frostbreath pulled the moss as hard as they could. A huge bundle of moss popped out of the undergrowth. And several small spiders scattered around it.

"Eww!" Streampaw blurted. The moss shifted. Frostbreath froze.

"Did that moss just move?" He asked. Streampaw stepped back and flattened her ears.

"I hope not." I white ball of fur stumbled out of the moss. Streampaw jumped and ran behind a tree. "Oh my GoldenClan that's so weird!" She yowled. Frostbreath sniffed the unusual white ball.

"Get over here you coward. It's a kit." He purred. Streampaw padded over to the kit very slowly. Frostbreath poked his nose to the kit. The fuzzy white ball rolled over, and the innocent face of a frightened kit appeared.

"Please don't hurt me." He begged. Streampaw felt guilty for scaring him.

"We won't." She whispered. The scent of Echostar wrapped around her, and she gasped. For GoldenClan's sake, why did this always happen to her?

"What is going on? I heard Streampaw's yowl from the other side of the forest!" He scowled. Frostbreath shot a quick angry glance at his apprentice. He looked at his leader.

"Echostar, we were just gathering fresh moss, and found this kit, in the undergrowth." Frostbreath meowed, as if the kit was a threat. Echostar narrowed his eyes at Streampaw. He looked at the kit, and padded over to him.

"What is your name?" He asked. The kit looked bewildered.

"S-Smoke." The kit meowed. Echostar stiffened, but shook his head. Streampaw felt a sudden suspicion for her leader. What was wrong with name Smoke?

Smoke suddenly broke out into a terrible coughing fit. When he caught his breath, he was panting. Then, he started wheezing. Echostar looked Smoke in the eye.

"I will take you to my camp. My name is Echostar. My cats will watch you and take care of you." He meowed. Streampaw's muscles tensed. Why would Echostar take in a kit, that could possibly be a spy. She was so confused. Streampaw glanced at her mentor. Frostbreath seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Streampaw and I will untangle the moss and bring it to the elders and queens." Frostbreath mewed, speaking up. Echostar looked at them.

"Be back at camp by evening. I want to speak to you in my den." He ordered. Frostbreath nodded. Echostar left, the kit in his jaws.

"Frostbreath, I have a bad feeling…"

"So do I Streampaw, so do I." Frostbreath meowed. Streampaw looked at her mentor.

"Sorry I was being a brat."

"About what?"

"Talking about how useless medicine cats are." She meowed. Frostbreath smiled.

"I'm glad you've learned your lesson." He purred. Streampaw started pawing through the tangled moss.

"The one thing I'm curious about…" She began. "Echostar hardly asked Smoke _anything_. Like, he just asked for his name, and took him to camp! Don't you find that the least bit bizzare? I mean, knowing Echostar, wouldn't he ask a billion questions?" She asked. Frostbreath stopped pawing through the moss. Then, he sighed.

"Streampaw, you should _never_ doubt your leader. Nor distrust him. I am disappointed in you." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't want to hear you say that ever again. You understand?" He said. Streampaw blinked in confusion.

"O-okay?" She meowed. Frostbreath shoved a paw in the moss, and then put his other paw in. He flexed his claws, and the moss fell untangled. Streampaw grabbed a mouthful, and padded towards camp, trying to avoid conversation with her mentor. He was being stubborn. Streampaw entered camp, to find Smoke being greeted by the apprentices.

"Welcome to your new home Arctickit." Oakpaw purred. Streampaw quickly laid the moss bedding in the elders den. When she exited, Echostar stood at the entrance, blocking her way.

"Hello Streampaw." He meowed. Streampaw jumped back, startled by his appearance.

"W-What are you doing here?" She asked. Echostar chuckled.

"This _is_ my camp. I would like for you to come to my den. I need to talk to you." He meowed. Streampaw tilted her head.

"Should I get Frostbreath?" She asked.

"No." Echostar meowed. Streampaw was startled by his tone.

"Okay…" She followed her leader into his den. When they entered, he turned around to face her.

"Can I trust you?" He asked. Streampaw wanted to laugh, but then she thought that would be inappropriate.

"Of course you can. Why the sly question?" She asked. Echostar looked her in the eyes.

"I need to show you something, that you mustn't tell a soul. GoldenClan has informed me that I should tell the one I trust the most. But you have to promise-"

"Echostar!" Streampaw interrupted. "I'm sorry, but do you trust me or not?" She snapped. Suddenly, Streampaw felt a fear of what Echostar would do because she raised her voice at him.

"Yes, I trust you." He touched his nose to her ear, and there was a huge flash of white. Streampaw was in a forest. It wasn't like the one on her territory. She saw Echostar pad towards a golden she-cat.

"Mother." He meowed. The she-cat looked at him.

"Where are Blarestar, Russetstar, and Cavernstar?" She asked. Echostar purred.

"My siblings are busy with their Clans." He meowed. Streampaw gasped. Her leader was related to the other leaders? Suddenly, all four Clan leaders were in the forest clearing. Russetstar's neck fur was bristling.

"Smoke _told_ us to separate!" She hissed. Streampaw's eyes widened.

_Smoke must've been someone close to them. The kit reminded Echostar of someone close to him then._ Suddenly, she felt like she was falling. She looked around, but all she saw was white.

_Four of your trustworthy warriors will darken and cats will be put in their places. Beware of the stare of the green eyed cat. For that will be solved from the top._ Someone whispered. Streampaw blinked, and she was back in Echostar's den. She looked to her leader.

"Streampaw, you're the only one who must know. You cannot tell a soul." He begged. "Please. My mother Gold has told me that you're the only who can be trusted. You can't-"

"Echostar, you can trust me. I swear on my life. By GoldenClan." Streampaw promised.

And that was a promise. A pure, clean promise. A promise she would never break.


End file.
